Warehouse inventory and routing of merchandise is being accounted for presently by bar code scanners connected with a remote portable terminal that is in radio communication with a base station computer interface unit connected with a host computer. Presently, the portable terminals are mobile types that are either mounted on a vehicle, such as a fork lift truck used in the warehouse; or are hand held terminals carried by the operator. A hand held scanner unit is connected to the mobile terminal for input and is used by the operator to scan bar symbols on the merchandise in the warehouse that is either going into storage, that is in storage, or is going out of storage.
The prior art systems of this type require an operator to use one or both hands to operate the scanning equipment and the terminal. Yet, the operator often has a need to use his hands for other duties, such as to steer or operate a lift truck or vehicle during a time the scanning and terminal operation is being undertaken.